Dead Seed
by Darkening Days
Summary: Passons une petite journée dans la peau d'un Gaara dans notre monde actuel... UA, léger OOC, Angst, Drama, sous-entendu yaoi.


**Titre : ** Dead Seed**  
Auteur : **Darkening Days**  
Rating : **M+ (pour violence psychologique et sous-entendu de Yaoi)**  
Genre : **OS,UA, léger OOC, Angst, Drama**  
Disclaimer : **Je rends honneur au génial inventeur de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, et précise en passant que ce sont ses personnages !

Musique que je conseille d'écouter durant la lecture de cette fic:

_No twilights within the courts of the sun_, album « Insurgentes », de Steven Wilson

Ce chapitre a été écrit au son de:

« Dinner for one » de Amitiy in Fame

**Dead Seed**

Enfin seul. Vraiment seul. Plus personne d'autre que lui. Tel était la pensée de Gaara. À peine entré dans sa chambre, il extrayait ces écouteurs qui le coupaient de ce monde pour lequel il n'avait plus aucune considération. Écouteurs qui lui permettaient de survivre. Sans eux, il n'y arriverait pas. La musique qui en émanait lui rappelait son soi intime, sa personnalité, son malaise. Malaise de vivre, dans un monde qui, définitivement, ne lui convenait pas, et ne lui conviendrait sûrement jamais. Même s'il lui avait convenu, quelques temps.

Sa journée ? Une banalité parmi d'autres...

_Sa banalité avait commencé comme celle de presque tout le monde. Un réveil qu'il avait, tout sauf envie d'entendre, lui perfora, comme chaque matin, ses fragiles tympans. _Saloperie..._ Lever, douche, déjeuner, lavage de dents... Rien d'extraordinaire. Non, vraiment, rien. _

_Avant de partir, il prît son mp3, et vissa les précieux appareils dans ses oreilles. Les mélodies se perdaient dans sa tête... Les rythmes, les motifs, les paroles... Tout l'emmenait dans son monde, auquel personne d'autre que lui n'avait accès. Son jardin secret. Si beau, dans toute son horreur de solitude, de désespoir et d'amertume. _

_Chaque matin, la même pensée lui traversait l'esprit. _Et si je me jetais sous le train ? _Chaque matin, il se proposait tout un panel de solutions qui pourraient abréger ses souffrances terrestres. Une arme? Des cachets? Pffff... Toujours les mêmes idées. _

_Plus banales les unes que les autres..._

_La Mort le hantait, depuis longtemps, comme l'expérience ultime de la solitude, dans toute sa splendeur._

_Arrivé sur le quai, Gaara s'alluma une cigarette. Fumer tue ? Vivre aussi. Une réplique de film de série Z qu'il avait entendue, quelques années auparavant, et qu'il avait adoptée. La fumée s'emparait de son souffle. Brûlait sa gorge. Elle ressortait, par le nez... Par la bouche... Aller-retour interminable. Dedans, dehors. Et lui, ressentait avec délice cette morsure dans son palais, dans ses poumons. Un délice, mortel. Chaque bouffée le rapprochait un peu plus d'une fin incertaine, qui allait fatalement arriver un jour ou l'autre. Quand ? Dans deux minutes ? Cet après-midi ? Demain ? Un détail qui n'avait, de toute façon, aucune importance. La Faucheuse viendrait le moissonner quand elle le voudrait. _

_Tôt ou tard. _

_Comme pour tout le monde, selon son bon vouloir._

_Les gens l'entouraient. Les bouches se distordaient ridiculement, en haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite. Des mots devaient certainement en sortir. Des paroles vides de sens... À quoi bon demander chaque matin à des gens que l'on voyait quatorze heures sur vingt-quatre, s'il allaient bien... Et de toute façon, dans leur souci de partager leurs sentiments, ils ne se seraient en tout cas pas gênés de tomber en larmes dans les bras les uns des autres si leur situation avait évolué négativement depuis le soir précédent. _

_La solitude le mordait, comme la fumée de sa cigarette. Sauf que la première ne s'éteindrait pas au moment où il écraserait la deuxième sous sa semelle... Et de toute façon... Qu'est-ce que cela changerait? Probablement rien. _

_Dans le train, le même refrain revenait, comme sur le quai. Les gens émettaient des sons, que Gaara n'entendait pas. Il les voyait, il les imaginait, les supposait. Seules les guitares distordues, les rythmiques de batteries infernales, les nappes de synthétiseurs et les voix torturées de sa musique parvenaient à son cerveau. Il ne voyait pas d'instruments, pas d'hommes... _

_Son jardin se formait devant ses paupières._

_Se retrouvant dans ce lieu sombre, au coucher du soleil. Un parc, dont le banc de train sur lequel il siégeait était le centre. Une fontaine, grande, grise et grelottante sur sa droite. Des arbres effeuillés formaient une allée devant lui. De l'herbe l'entourait, un fort vent animait ses cheveux. Sur sa gauche, un immense mur maladroitement caché derrière de ridicules buissons. Tout ce qui était derrière ne comptait pas. Que de l'herbe entourant d'autres bancs, déserts._

Mmmmmh... Si agréable...

_Des pétales de fleurs, des feuilles et de la poussière tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Les éléments se déchainaient, lentement, mais surement. La pluie arrivait, goutte après goutte. Accélérait. C'était la seule pluie du monde qui ne mouillait jamais celui qui s'exposait à elle. Elle assaillait sa peau, durement et froidement. S'insinuait dans ses cheveux, coulait le long de sa tempe._

_« Prochain arrêt terminus. Tout le monde descend s'il vous plait. » entendît-il vaguement, quelque part au-dessus de lui._

_La destination le forçait à sortir de son monde. _

_Passant comme elle avait commencé, sa journée continua dans la solitude. Même quand il parlait avec un voisin de banc dans un auditoire, il n'entendait rien. Plaisanteries grivoises qu'il racontait parce que les gens pensaient qu'il était du genre à en connaitre et à en rire. Ça leur donnait l'impression qu'il était là. Mais Gaara s'en contrefichait complètement. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui: retrouver sa musique en fin de journée._

_Il parlait, mais ne communiquait jamais. Des paroles entraient par ses ouïes, d'autres sortaient par ses organes phoniques, mais au fond, pour lui, rien ne s'était passé. Les discussions qu'il menait étaient le produit de « questions-réponses » stéréotypées qu'il avait intégrées et qu'il ressortait au besoin._

_Le soir arriva. Avec lui le train. Et avec ce dernier son parc. _

_À nouveau, les instruments et les vocalises révélaient en lui les seules émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ses yeux se fermèrent..._

_Les éléments étaient déchainés. La pluie tombait par seaux. Le vent soufflait par bourrasques violentes. Il faisait nuit. Le froid dégustait son corps chaud._

_Dans les buissons, derrière lui, comme chaque soir, deux silhouette s'étendaient sous la pluie, à peine dissimulées. Le frimas ne les atteignait pas. Elles se retournaient, s'empoignaient, s'enflammaient. L'une d'elles dominait l'autre. _

_Elles s'embrassaient, se câlinaient, se faisaient du bien... _

_Et même plus... _

_Étreintes... _

_Baisers... _

_Ondulations... _

_Soubresauts... _

_Plaisirs..._

_Une autre silhouette arrivait, de l'allée. Sombre, recroquevillée sur elle même, presque miteuse. Elle s'incrusta dans leurs étreintes, sortît une arme. Elle voulait de l'argent. Les amants n'en avaient pas. _

_Flash dans la nuit._

_Liquide rouge irriguant la terre. La silhouette s'en allait à grandes enjambées, comme si elle volait. Comme elle venait de voler la vie de l'amant atteint. _

_De son banc, Gaara se voyait, comme chaque soir. Recourbé, animé par des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien... La seule personne qui s'était intéressée à lui s'en allait..._

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi ?

_Le train s'arrêta. Gaara devait, une fois de plus, abandonner ses souvenirs, son monde, son jardin secret. Et les gens, qui lui constituaient une compagnie inexistante._

Enfin seul. Vraiment seul. Plus personne d'autre que lui. Tel était la pensée de Gaara. À peine entré dans sa chambre, il extrayait ces écouteurs qui le coupaient de ce monde pour lequel il n'avait plus aucune considération. Écouteurs qui lui permettaient de survivre. Sans eux, il n'y arriverait pas. La musique qui en émanait lui rappelait son soi intime, sa personnalité, son malaise. Malaise de vivre, dans un monde qui, définitivement, ne lui convenait pas, et ne lui conviendrait sûrement jamais. Même s'il lui avait convenu, quelques temps.

**Fin de Dead Seed**

J'espère, comme toujours, que vous avez apprécié ce petit texte. Je me réjouis de savoir ce que vous en pensez, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review =^o^=


End file.
